


Lavender and Lilac

by GillyTweed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned BeauYasha, Resurrection, Spoilers for C2EP26, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: One thing that Beau hadn't realized she feared was truly losing the people she'd come to consider friends.





	Lavender and Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this gross unedited thing I’ve made after a hella long hiatus so don’t expect any accuracy with anything. It’s a thing for my fave Critical Role brotp Molly & Beau, (with small mentions of BeauYasha) plus a fix it for the dumpster fire that was last night. *Jazz hands* Enjoy!

They’d rode hard.

Beau was the lightest after Nott, and the smallest one capable of balancing someone as big as Molly. Nott and Caleb would stay behind and continue at a slower pace, allowing the other two to move more quickly. Keg had been hesitant at first, but the look in the groups eyes had her agreeing to their crazy plan quickly. 

She and Keg had rode hard throughout the night, Molly, wrapped in his gods awful tapestry, clutched to her chest. Their legs had cramped quickly, but they’d continued on. It took just under a day to reach Shady Creek Run, the cold crescent moon still high in the sky. 

When they’d skid to a stop outside the dilapidated temple of the Raven Queen, exhaustion had pulled at her limbs and grey tinged the edges of her vision, but somehow, with one last burst of strength, she’d leapt from her horse and banged brutally against the door until splinters stabbed into her fist. Everything was a blur, like Caleb had hasted her several times over.

A crotchety old man clad in fraying dark robes opened the door, a sneer on his lips and barbs in his words. The barbs found no purchase however as Beau had pushed her way through the door. Vision swimming, she couldn’t remember what she’d said, threats or promises, she wasn’t sure but the mans tone had quickly changed when the length of her staff had pressed against his throat.

The last thing she remembered was laying Molly down on a dark obsidian slab, his coat slung around her shoulders as the cleric began his work. She remembered swaying, her knees sinking to the floor, her nose filled with the wafting scent of lavender and the coolness of Molly’s hand in hers. The last thought that floated through her fading conscious was faint but pleading.

_ ‘Please, don’t leave me too.’ _

* * *

She woke to hazy lilac and the smell of lavender. Her body ached far more intensely than any hangover she could remember. Her head felt like it was in a vice, pounding rhythmically at her temples. She curled tighter into herself, tucking her nose under her blanket. The scent of lavender became more intense, soothing her headache somewhat.

She groaned softly as her awareness continued to return. She wanted to grasp unconsciousness like a blanket and draw it around her, bundling up and sleeping away the pain. A soft chuckle made her peer through her lashes. The flickering of an oil lamp made her squeeze them shut again, wincing as another stab of pain burst behind her eyes. 

“Come on, Unpleasant One. You’ve been sleeping quite a while.” 

Her chest stilled at the voice, slow and soft, and somehow infinitely sweet. She forced herself to breath as she opened her eyes. Molly looked down at her as he reclined on a chair. Bandages were swathed around his chest, slightly stained but moving with his breaths. 

He was breathing. He was alive. 

She tried to sit up, the quick movement being cut short by the muscles in her legs spasming and forcing her to fall back with a yelp. Molly moved to her side, steady hands helping her lay back down. 

“Woah, careful there. Don’t want you to end up dying too.” The biting ‘fuck you, Molly’ catches in her throat, instead coming out as a choked sob. He lands with an ‘ouf’ beside her on the cot when she pulls him down, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. 

“Don’t fucking do that again, you idiot.” Her face was hot as she said it, her throat thick with all the emotions that had been building for the last few days. She heard him sigh on top of her, then relax, shifting slightly to press against her side. “I hate you.” She added weakly, her arms pulling him tighter as she tucked her head into his neck. 

“I know.” She felt the vibrations as he spoke, and it calmed her. It was another sign that he was there, alive, not gone like the others. “I’m sorry.” She felt the movement as he swallowed, then they fell into silence. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence despite the emotions that swirled in the air. 

“This doesn’t mean I like you.” She mumbled a few moments later, making no effort to move away from his warmth or put any actual bite into her words. “I just need you to wingman for me with Yasha.” She tried to make her tone light to hide the slight tremble that remained.

Molly snorted, groaning slightly as he laid a hand over his bandaged chest. “Yeah, no. You’re gonna have to put in the work yourself. If you’re serious about her, I’m not helping.” 

Beau lifted her head, slightly taken aback. “What really? You’re not gonna say ‘stay away’ or something?” She’d expected some form of protective brother thing from Molly, not a ‘go ahead and keep me out of it.’ 

Before Molly could respond, another voice rang from the other side of the room. 

“I honestly do not understand any of you.” Keg sat on another cot pressed against the opposite wall. Her hammer was laid across her lap, and her axe beside her. She was rubbing an oiled cloth over the metal, making it shine and reflect the lantern light. “Also, you’ve been out for two days.” Taking in Keg’s words, Beau looked around, recognizing the spartan interior of an inn room. 

“Yeah, you were exhausted,” Molly confirmed. He placed a hand on her head and brought it back down onto his shoulder. “Sleep some more. We need to recover, then we’ll figure out what to do next.”    
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but instead a deep yawn cut off her words. If she was being honest, she was still pretty tired. Heaving a sigh, she let herself relax. They still had a lot to do, doing the mission for the Gentleman, rescuing their friends and murdering the hell out of the people who took them, but Molly was right. They needed to recover, and Molly was warm and comfortable, making it easy to fall back into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
